Mage Problem
by Dragal
Summary: Ilyana thinks she is weak, when she meets this woman, Ilyana recieves a necklace that can power up thunder magic. If she is too reckless it could cost her life. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Blue Necklace

Chapter 1

The Greil Mercenaries were battling bandits. The mercenaries were in 4 groups; one group on the North side, one in the South, one in the East, and one in the West. Ike and his group were in East, that is most of the bandits are at.

"Take that!" Ike stabbed a bandit and killed him. "Ilyana can you kill that bandit over there?"

"You bet I could!" Ilyana ran to the bandit. "Say your prayers, buster! El Thunder!"

"Uh-oh…" The bandit covered his face. Ilyana's thunder only damaged him a little. "Hahaha, is that the best you got!"

"Uh, no! Let's see…" Ilyana was digging for something in her bag. "Ah-ha, go Thoron!"

"…" The bandit covered his face, and again the tome only did a little damage. "Hahaha, for a mage you are sure weak!"

"Shut up! Go Bolt!"

"…" Again the tome only did a little damage. "Enough already… I'm going to kill you." The bandit walked over to her.

"Ahh!"

"Stay away from her! El Wind!" Soren yelled. El Wind killed the bandit.

"Thank-you Soren."

"Your welcome, I thought you can finish him off but…"

"I'm weak am I?"

"Try using El Wind and I'll use your El Thunder." Soren and Ilyana traded tomes.

"Go try killing that soldier over there." Soren pointed to his right side.

"Okay…" Ilyana ran to the soldier. "El Wind!" Even El Wind did a little damage.

"Hahaha, was that suppose to kill me!" The soldier said.

"Arrggg… El Wind!" Only a little damage…

"Hahaha…"

"El Wind!"

"Haha…"

"El Wind!"

"This is annoying…" The soldier was walking to Ilyana with his lance pointed at her.

"…"

"El Fire!" Tormod killed him. Soren was beside Tormod.

"I thought Ilyana's tome was getting old and ripped but…" Soren mumbled to himself.

"I am weak!" Ilyana sobbed

"No you are not!" Tormod said. "That El Wind tome must be old and ripped."

"…" Soren just glared at the red-haired mage.

"But when Soren used it, the blow was powerful but for me it wasn't!" Ilyana sobbed.

"Maybe it could only do one more spell and when you used it, it didn't have juice left in it."

"Really?"

"It is a perfect explanation! Here use my El Fire book and I'll my two Meteor books! Go Meteor!" Tormod yelled.

"Ahh!" A fighter yelled.

"Tormod, thanks for killing the fighter for me!" Rolf yelled from a distance.

Tormod handed Ilyana his El Fire tome.

"Thank-you, Tormod."

"Your welcome, now go kill that priest over there." Tormod pointed to his left.

"Alright." Ilyana ran to him. "El Fire." The tome did a little damage. "No… I am weak!" Ilyana sobbed. The priest looked at her then ran off. A bishop came.

"This should be easy Shi---."

"Go Tornado!" Bastian killed the bishop. Tormod and Soren walked next to him.

"I am weak!" Ilyana sobbed harder.

"Probably it was getting expired, Ilyana." Bastian said. Tormod glared. An enemy sage came in front of them.

"Heh, female mages and sages are weaklings." The sage said.

"What did you say punk! El Thunder!" Calill yelled. She killed the sage. "Female magic users are weaklings huh? Well explain how I, a female sage killed you!"

"How can he explain if he is dead?" Tormod asked. Calill glared. "Hehehe… Please don't hurt me almighty and beautiful Calill!"

"Ilyana probably you don't have enough energy. Just eat until you are full and you will be filled up with energy in no time!" Calill said

"That is a problem she hardly ever gets full from the meals we give her!" Soren explained

"That is a problem." Calill mumbled.

"Uh… Guys Ike says all the bandits are gone and it is time to go back…" Mist said.

"Alright come on." Ilyana replied sadly…

The next day Ilyana was in town walking around, hopelessly. "I'm such a weakling…"

"Oh Miss Purple Mage, could you come here for a second!" A woman in black and blue was calling here over. Ilyana just walked to her.

"Do you need something?" Ilyana asked.

"Did you just say you are a weakling?"

"Yes and it is true."

"Well, I think there is a power inside you that is very strong! It needs to take time to be released."

"By that time I might be already dead…"

"Well your friends won't be happy about that will they? Take this necklace."

The woman showed a blue necklace that had a blue pendent. It was really beautiful. "This will increase your thunder magic until your true strength blooms. When it blooms I'll come to you and you'll have to give it back. Beware not to be too reckless because if you are you might lose your life or a loved one's. And it might fuse with your true strength into a power you might not control if you are strong enough you'll live if you are not you'll die."

"Don't worry I'll be careful!"

"Good now take it." The woman handed Ilyana the necklace.

"Thank-you…"

The woman smiled and walked away.

"Ilyana!" Mia ran to her.

"Mia, look what I got!"

"Cute necklace, where did you get it from!"

"A woman gave it to me."

"For free!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Lucky you."

"Let's go back to the fort, I'm really hungry now!"

"As usual"

Ilyana and Mia headed off to the fort. Ilyana kept on thinking about the necklace wondering what will be in store for her.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

Chapter 2

Ilyana was still thinking of the necklace she received thinking of the advantages and disadvantages.

"Maybe I shouldn't have accepted this, but I might fall in battle sooner or later. Either way I might die…" Ilyana mumbled to herself.

"Ilyana, hurry up or you'll miss breakfast!" Mia called outside Ilyana's room

"Coming!"

……………………………………………………………….

After breakfast Ilyana went somewhere private to check out her powers to see if the woman is right or not. Ilyana targeted a giant rock.

"El Thunder!" Ilyana yelled. The thunder struck the rock and broke it into little pieces. Ilyana's eyes widen with amazement. _Wow, if I killed an enemy with that kind of power, the rest of the enemies might fear me…_

Ilyana found a bigger rock. "El Thunder!" The rock broke into tinier pieces unlike the last one.

Ilyana kept on blasting rocks. "WOW, THIS IS SO COOL!"

Tormod came. "Ilyana, why are you doing here!"

"This is my private practice area!"

"What! This is my private practice area!"

"That explains the fire I smelled a couple of days ago…"

"That explains the thunder I heard a couple of days ago…" Tormod looked at the rock pieces on the ground. "Wow, did you destroy these, Ilyana?"

"Yep, this necklace increased my powers. Don't tell anyone alright?"

"My lips are sealed but first, where did you get the necklace?"

"From a woman in town."

"Where is her store?"

"To tell the truth I don't know she just walked up to me and gave me this."

"I wish I could get something that could power me up…"

"Do you want to see my magic in action?"

"Sure!"

Ilyana and Tormod found another huge rock. "El Thunder!" Ilyana turned the rock into nothing this time.

"COOL!"

"Hehehe, I know, huh?" The necklace began to glow very brightly, energy from it fused into Ilyana's tome. "What is going on? Wait…_ Don't be reckless with it; it might kill you or a loved one…_ No… I was being reckless! Tormod get out of here!"

Thunder from the sky shot out from nowhere. It again shot out but it strikes a tree and then the tree is set on fire. It then broke from it root and it falls towards Tormod.

"Ahh!"

"Tormod!" Ilyana ran towards Tormod and pushes him out of the way. She fell on the ground and then… "Ahh!" The tree landed on her back, the tree was very big…

"Ilyana!" Tormod tried to push it off of her before the fire could spread, but he was not strong enough. Ilyana had her eyes closed, she was knocked out. "Ilyana, hold on I'll try getting you out of there!" He kept on pushing. Then he heard a roar from somewhere he looked back and it was Muarim and Mordecai, Tormod moved away. The two tigers pushed against the tree, it was moving a little. Then they transformed back. Muarim grabbed the left side next to Ilyana and Mordecai grabbed the right. They picked the tree up struggling to keep it in place; Tormod ran to Ilyana and pulled her away from the tree. Mordecai and Muarim dropped the tree down.

"Give her to me little one." Muarim said. Tormod let's Muarim carry Ilyana back to the fort.

"A tree fell on her! How?" Ike asked.

"For some reason a bolt of lightning shot the tree and it caught on fire, and then broke off its roots." Tormod explained

"Why would a bolt of lightning shoot out on a cloudless day?" Ike mumbled

"Unless it was a training accident." Soren included. He was sitting next to Ilyana examining her burnt tome. It was probably burned from the energy that was transported to it.

"How would that happen? Tormod do you anything?" Ike asked

"N-no…" Tormod lied he remembered what Ilyana told him about not telling anyone about the necklace.

"How is Ilyana, Rhys?" Ike asked

"She is going to be fine after a good night sleep; she was knocked out by the tree." Rhys responded. He took his staff and healed her just in case if her body needed more healing. "We should leave her alone, so she won't wake up from our talking.

"Yeah, you're right." Tormod walked out first, Ike, Soren, and Rhys followed.

Ilyana was having a dream now. In her dream she was on the battle field alone. It was dark, rainy, and cold. "Where am I?" The purple haired mage looked around, she started to feel frighten. She ran everywhere but it felt like she was just going in circles. "I want to go back to my friends but how?"

"You can't they are all dead because you were afraid to show up all because of that necklace." A berserker appeared from nowhere holding a bloody axe.

"What are you talking about?" Ilyana stepped back away from him.

"It is true! You should have come here before it was too late for them then you would have put your powers to use and killed all of us enemies!"

"…" Ilyana just walked back away from him.

"Time for you to meet the same fate as your friends did." He held up his axe and ran to her.

"El Thunder!" Ilyana screamed it out; the necklace glowed with more energy in it. The energy was transported to El Thunder and since it was so much energy more than before, the necklace formed a circle under Ilyana. Lightning bursts out of the circle it looked like it was forming something.

It was forming a very huge dragon. The berserker stopped in his tracks, Ilyana looked at dragon flying around her, waiting for her command to attack.

_Ilyana, tell me what I should do now. _The dragon was talking inside Ilyana's mind. Ilyana nodded her head.

"El Thunder Dragon, attack that berserker now!" Ilyana commanded. The dragon charged at the berserker. It slammed the berserker; once it did a big electric explosion happened…

Ilyana gasped, she notice she was in her bed, she had woken up from a dream. "It was all just a dream…" She rested her head on the pillow…

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Not Herself

Chapter 3

It was morning, Ilyana woke up, and she was concerned about her dream. _What did it mean? Are my friends going to die? I'm I going to die? Is that dragon my inner strength? Am I going to summon that dragon in real life? So many questions that worry me…_ Ilyana felt her stomach growl, usually she is always hungry but she isn't this time.

…………………………………

In breakfast she didn't eat which kind of worried Mia who was sitting next to her.

"Why aren't you eating Ilyana? You always eat all the time."

"I'm just not hungry this time…"

_Not hungry! She is always hungry! Is she feeling sick? _"Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I'm just not hungry this time."

These were the words Mia thought she would never hear from Ilyana. _Yep she is definitely sick. We even consider her sickly because she doesn't get full from the meals we give her!_ "Aren't you going to take a bite from your food?"

"Mia I already said I'm not hungry."_ That dream changed my apatite…_

……………………………………………..

Mia was really concerned about Ilyana. She has a feeling that the mage is hiding something from her. "If there is something wrong she usually tells me."

Boyd walked by, he was going outside to practice with his axe. Mia saw him. _Maybe Boyd knows if something is wrong with Ilyana! _"Hey Boyd do you have a minute, I need to ask you something." Mia walked to him.

"What do you need Mia?"

"Something is very wrong with Ilyana."

"What is very wrong?"

"Well this morning at breakfast, she didn't eat anything and when I asked if something was wrong, and then she said I'm not hungry this time."

"…"

"Think about the "I'm not hungry this time"! Think about what she said in the past!"

"That is odd, usually she is very hungry."

"Yes, and this time she isn't. I'm worried about her! So do you know anything?"

"No…"

"Do have any ideas why she isn't hungry?"

"Maybe something very serious made her lose her apatite."

"I never thought of that…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…Any ways I'll go investigate. If you find out anything important about Ilyana tell me okay?" Mia started to walk outside.

"Wait, Mia! I do know something!"

Mia walked back to him. "What is it!"

"I heard that Ilyana had an accident yesterday at the forest. A tree on fire fell on her, Tormod was there too. Luckily Muarim and Mordecai came to help get the tree off."

"Why didn't you tell me this when I asked you if you knew anything!"

"I thought you already knew."

"Well I didn't. Still be on the look out for more information!" Mia ran outside.

"Hey, asking Tormod questions would be a good start, Mia!"

"ALRIGHT!" Mia yelled from a distance. Boyd went outside too to practice with his axe.

………………………………………………………………….

"Maybe I should have told Ike about the necklace…" Tormod sighed and lies on his bed. "I feel like it was my fault that Ilyana got hurt…" Tormod placed his pillow on his face. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

"Tormod mind if I ask you something?" It was Mia; she sat next to the red-haired mage.

"Sure go ahead."

"Do you know the cause of the accident that happened to Ilyana yesterday?"

Tormod's eyes widen. "Uh…Well, yes but…"

"But what?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone even Ilyana!"

"My lips are sealed but I made Boyd gather some information too."

"Alright Boyd can know about this too. Do you know that necklace around Ilyana's neck?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well that necklace isn't an ordinary necklace. It has powering up energy in it, so Ilyana's magic is increased into a powerful attack. I asked Ilyana to show me the magic by turning rocks into small pieces and Mia it is really true. Then the necklace started to glow very brightly and transferred a lot of energy to the El Thunder book. After the tome made a thunderbolt strike a tree. You know the rest right?"

"Yeah… That necklace is sure is dangerous… We have to make Ilyana take off that necklace!"

"But how, she seemed really happy when she was blasting those huge rocks. It almost looked like she was happy that she was strong."

"Risking her life to be strong is crazy if you ask me!" Mia went to look for Ilyana.

"Sigh I guess I have to look for Ilyana too." Tormod went after Mia.

………………………………………………..

I wonder if something is really wrong with her…" Boyd was finished practicing and he was looking for information as well. He came across Ilyana's room, he stopped, and he quietly walked over to the edge of the door. He notices the door was opened a little; he took a little peek to see if Ilyana was inside. _Great she is inside; maybe I could get a little information._

"I should have talked to Mia about my dream and told it was the thing that made me lose my apatite. Still I want my questions to be answered… Especially about that dragon that I summoned in my dream…" Ilyana got up and was heading towards the door. Boyd backed away from it and went against the wall to make sure that Ilyana won't notice him. Ilyana walked out and headed left. Boyd waited until she was gone and once she was he looked for Mia.

………………………………………………..

"Have you found her yet?" Mia was gasping for air and was sitting on the grass along with Tormod. They were running around the fort looking for Ilyana but to tell the truth if they look in a room she isn't there and then they look in some other room and she still isn't there but she is in the first room Mia and Tormod looked in. What a cycle…

"No I haven't found her yet…" Tormod wiped sweat on his fore head away.

"Mia!" Boyd was running to her.

"You found any information?" Mia stood up.

"Yes, the accident wasn't the thing that made her lose her apatite; it was some kind of dream."

"Some kind of dream, that is it!" Tormod jumped up with confusion.

"The dream has to be very serious to make somebody lose their apatite and ask a lot of questions." Boyd included.

"She asks questions?" Mia said.

"I heard her say she wants her questions to be answered."

"That is it! Come on let's go find her!" Mia started walking.

"Find who?" Soren was walking towards them.

"Ilyana, have you seen her, Soren?" Tormod asked.

"She is heading towards the forest. Why do you want to find her?"

"We need her help with something, right Boyd, right Tormod?" Mia walked back to them.

"Yeah we need her help!" Boyd encouraged Mia's reason.

"You need her with what?" Soren asked

"…" Mia had nothing to say. She nudged Boyd on the arm but he had nothing to say.

"There are 60 cookies in the kitchen that Ilyana likes and the rest don't like. We can't let food go to waste so we would have Ilyana eat them since she likes them." Tormod lied.

"Who baked the cookies even if they don't like?" Soren asked again. He raised his eyebrow to see if it is all a lie.

"Mia baked the cookies!" Tormod lied again.

"Now I believe you, if you said Oscar then it would be a lie since his baked goods are delicious and not nasty." Soren walked away since he is busy.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Mia yelled.

"I don't know…" Tormod and Boyd mumbled at the same time. Mia glared at them.

"Oh brother it doesn't mean anything if that makes you feel better!" Boyd said.

"It does mean something…" Mia sobbed.

"It is just baked goods that we are talking about!" Boyd responded.

Mia kept on making sobbing noises.

"Boyd, think of something now before she starts crying!" Tormod whispered to the spiky green-haired fighter.

"Mia would you like me to tell my brother to give you baking lessons?" That was the only thing that came to his mind.

"Would you really ask him, Boyd?" Mia said.

"Yep…" Boyd responded

"Thank-you!"

"Can we go find Ilyana now!"

"Let's go find Ilyana before that necklace brings bad luck like yesterday!" Mia ran ahead, Tormod and Boyd followed her.

……………………………………………

"I can't find the woman who gave this to me… She might be able to answer my questions." Ilyana was sitting on a tree log in the forest. She was trying to look for the woman but she couldn't for a minute there she almost forgot that the woman will only appear when Ilyana has unlocked her true strength.

"Ilyana!" Mia, Tormod, and Boyd ran to her.

"Why are you guys here!" Ilyana asked. She got off the log.

"We know that something is wrong, and we want to help you!" Tormod said

"We know about everything, the necklace and the dream!" Boyd included.

"How did you find out about the dream I had!"

"Boyd was eves dropping on you." Mia explained.

"…" Ilyana said nothing.

"What is going on Ilyana why are you keeping this away from us?" Mia asked.

"Well I didn't want to be weak… I wanted to get stronger. Then when the woman who gave me this necklace, came to me she said my strength needs time to bloom and she gave me the necklace because she knows that you all would be upset if I died…"

"So she said you'll die without the necklace!" Tormod yelled.

"No that part was my fault I said I'd be dead by the time my strength will bloom. After that accident I had this dream, I was in an empty battle field and then a berserker came and said it was my fault that the Greil Mercenaries died and that I was too afraid I might kill myself by the necklace. Then the berserker was about kill me and I screamed El Thunder then the necklace brought a dragon that was formed by electricity the dragon told me to give it a command and when I told it to attack the berserker it did…"

"Whoa, that is some dream…" Tormod mumbled.

"Ilyana we'll never die in battle." Mia said. She walked to Ilyana and placed her hand on the purple-haired mage's shoulder.

"You, Boyd, Tormod, Ike and the rest are very strong." Ilyana mumbled

"Don't forget about yourself!" Boyd included.

"Boyd is right!" Tormod responded.

Ilyana gave a little smile.

"Now let's go back to the mercenary fort!" Mia and Ilyana walked ahead and Boyd and Tormod followed them.

Ilyana will have to summon that dragon in real life but the real question is will she able to control it! If she doesn't it could cost her life…

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Ilyana Blooms

Chapter 4

Ilyana was still asleep and obviously is missing out on breakfast. She seemed to be a little tense while she was sleeping, like something was telling her that she needed to be somewhere. Ilyana then gasped and woke up. _Not this feeling again…The feeling I got from yesterday's dream…_ She rested her head on her hand. _I feel so tense now… I bet I'm not going to be hungry today; I'll stay in bed this time…_ Ilyana placed her head on her pillow and covered her body with her blanket.

Mia was watching her from outside her room. "Don't tell me she is still in that sad mood!"

"What are you doing Mia?" Ike walked over to her.

"Hey Boss, err… I'm just checking on Ilyana that's all!"

"Is she doing alright?" Ike decided to check on the mage from outside her room. "She is just sleeping. Shouldn't we wake her up?"

"I bet she wouldn't eat breakfast today like yesterday."

"That doesn't sound like her…"

"I know…"

"Is she sick?"

"I don't know…" Mia lied she did know but she had a feeling that Ilyana didn't want to get anybody else involved in her problem. Telling how Ilyana didn't talk about this with Mia.

"Well see if she will eat breakfast." Ike started to walk away.

"Aren't you going to see as well!"

"I can't I have to hide so Aimee doesn't find me and I don't want to hear the name "Ikey-poo" too!"

"Ikey-poo, where are you!" Aimee was from a distance, it sounded like she was coming closer.

"If you tell her what direction I went to I'll put you in kitchen duty!" Ike ran to the left direction of the hall.

"Poor guy." Mia said as she saw the spiky blue-haired lord running away._ How old is Aimee anyway? Isn't Ike too young for her? _

"You, dark purple-haired girl, have you seen your commander?" Aimee was walking towards Mia.

"Nope haven't seen him all day." Mia didn't want to be in kitchen duty unless Oscar teaches her how to cook. _Say did Boyd ask Oscar yet?_

"Doesn't anybody keep track of their own commander!" Aimee walked away upset.

Mia stuck her tongue out at Aimee because of that comment.

"What are you doing Mia?" Ilyana was standing in front of her door rubbing her eye.

"Nothing, let's go to breakfast." Mia grabbed Ilyana by her hand and marched towards breakfast.

……………………………………………

Ilyana didn't eat breakfast like yesterday. Mia and Ilyana were walking around the fort.

"Ilyana what is wrong now?" Mia looked at her seriously.

"I have that strange same feeling again like yesterday… And I feel tense too…"

"I wonder what that necklace is doing to you!" Mia looked at the blue necklace around Ilyana's neck.

"Please Mia let's not start this again…"

"Ilyana we are worried about you! You aren't eating you, want to stay in bed, you feel strange and tense!" Mia started to have a tear in her eye, ever since Boyd told her about the accident and Tormod telling her about the necklace she started to feel scared.

"…" Ilyana couldn't respond to it, she wanted to be strong and wait for her strength to bloom but without the necklace she might die by the other enemies. "Mia, if I'm too reckless with the necklace I could get hurt like the other day but I'm not going to be reckless anymore until my true strength blooms." Ilyana just walked ahead and Mia stood there not wanting Ilyana see tears running down her eyes.

"Ilyana…" Mia sobbed. She closed her eyes and ran the other way crying. _I don't want you to die! Don't die! _ She then tripped and fell on the ground hard. "This sucks!" Mia's left cheek was facing the ground her eyes were closed. Then she heard foot steps coming, the foot steps stopped. Mia opened her eyes and saw Boyd standing right next to her holding his hand out. Mia looked at him and then looked at his hand.

"Grab my hand…" Boyd said. Mia grabbed it, and then Boyd helped her up.

"Thanks…" Mia had her head down not wanting Boyd to see her crying.

"I already know that you are crying…"

"…" Mia just kept on crying. Boyd was looking for something in his bag of healing items, he pulled out a handkerchief.

"Why d-do you have a handkerchief with you?" Mia asked

"Just in case if Rolf bleeds a lot then I could tie this around the wound but that never happened." Boyd gave Mia the handkerchief. Mia gave a little smile and wiped her tears away with it but she kept on crying.

Mia placed her head on Boyd's chest. "I don't want Ilyana to die!" She sobbed. Boyd placed his hand on the swordmaster's back. "That accident and the true nature of that necklace scare me… What if her magic got out of control and killed her!"

"Mia that will never happen… If she gets hurt we'll be there to heal her." Boyd responded. Mia looked at him with amazement.

"I thought you always reckless and stubborn but it turns out you have a sensitive side."

"Heh I guess I got it from taking care of Rolf when he was baby…"

Mia's eyes widen she was really amazed, and then she just hugged him. Boyd hugged her back.

"Are you guys done yet?" Tormod was running to Mia and Boyd. The fighter and swordmaster pushed away from each other. "Does that mean you two love each other…?" Tormod mumbled.

"NO!" Mia and Boyd yelled at the same time.

"Why are you even here!" Boyd asked.

"Ike told me to get you two because we have a mission!" Tormod explained. Boyd and Mia ran back to the fort and Tormod followed them.

…………………………………………………..

They were at the battle field; it was raining there too. There were 27 soldiers on the enemy side. They were scattered around the area, so the mercenaries had to split up into four groups. With Ike was: Oscar, Titania, Nephenee, Gatrie, Mia, Boyd, Rhys, Largo, and Ilyana.

_Okay, I can't be reckless… Ilyana don't be reckless! _ Ilyana waited for an enemy to come by. The feeling came back but Ilyana just ignored it. Mia was keeping a close eye on her so was Boyd. Then a fighter was sneaking behind Ilyana with his axe high up on the air waiting to spill her blood.

"Ilyana, watch out!" Mia yelled as she gave the soldier in front of her a thrust and killed him.

Ilyana dodged the enemy's axe. "El Thunder!" She easily killed him.

"El Fire!" A sage was attacking Ilyana, she quickly dodged that too.

"Take this El Thunder!" She killed him as well. 2 soldiers were about to attack but she killed them too. The necklace glowed brightly and Ilyana started to feel weak, that dream really paralyzed her. She fell to her knees and looked down at the ground.

"Ilyana!" Mia was about to run to her but a sage stopped Mia right on her tracks with an El Wind attack. "Ahh!" Mia fell down she was injured badly. Boyd killed the sage and ran to his friend.

"Are you alright? Here take this elixir." Boyd handed her the healing item. Mia used it and felt better.

"Thank-you…" Mia got up from the ground then 6 soldiers were behind them. They were about to kill Mia and Boyd! Ilyana saw them and she got up.

"El Thunder!" Ilyana yelled the magic killed all 6 soldiers. Then the magic backfired and electrocuted Ilyana. "Ahh!" Ilyana was knocked out she fell to the floor. Mia and Boyd ran to her.

"Ilyana, wake up! Wake up!" Mia sobbed.

"Rhys! Get over here quickly!" Boyd yelled to the bishop. Ike, Rhys, and the others heard Boyd's yell and then ran to see what was wrong.

"What happened to Ilyana!" Rhys asked as he was healing her.

"Mia and I were about to be killed by 6 soldiers but Ilyana killed them all then her magic backfired at her…" Boyd explained.

"Why would it backfire?" Ike mumbled to himself he was confused and never seen this happen. "It looks like all the enemies are gone. Let's take Ilyana back and let her rest…"

………………………………………….

Ilyana was asleep for 6 hours. Mia, Boyd, and Ike were watching to see any changes, to see if she is moving a muscle or her hand.

"Mia, Boyd, you guys know something do you?" Ike said looking at them. His face was serious and he doesn't want to hear any lies.

Boyd looked at Mia and nodded his head and she nodded back. "We do know something…" Boyd finally said.

Mia reached out for Ilyana's necklace. "This necklace is no ordinary necklace; it has special powers that increases thunder magic into a high level. It can get very dangerous if you are too reckless, it might even cost your life. This is the cause of the accident the other day and today. A woman gave this to Ilyana so she could survive while waiting for her true strength to be unleashed…"

Ike's eyes widen. "When Ilyana wakes up we have to get this away from her…"

"Yes sir…" Boyd and Mia said at the same time. They waited all night they even fell asleep while waiting.

…………………………………………..

Mia woke up and notices it was morning. She looked at Boyd and Ike sleeping and drooling on the floor. "Eww… Wake up you two…" Mia was so sleepy she couldn't make her voice loud. Mist came in and looked at the two boys with a freaked out look.

"I guess I better wake them up before they soak the floor with spit…" Mist took her staff and started poking her brother on the cheek with it. "Ike, wake up! Wake up!" She kept on poking him. She then had an idea. "Oh Ikey-poo where are you!"

Ike's eyes opened with fear and then he jumped up. "Ahh, keep her away from me!"

"Calm down Ike it was just me!" Mist said. Ike glared at her.

"Why am I covered in spit?" Ike looks at his shirt with disgust.

"It is your own spit Ike you and Boyd were drooling on the floor." Mist looked at Boyd and walked to him and started to poke him in the cheek.

"Wake up Boyd, if you miss practice you'll have to do kitchen duty!" Mist said sarcastically.

Boyd's eyes opened, and he jumped up. "I DON'T WANT TO DO KITCHEN DUTY!"

"I was just kidding!" Mist said perkily. Boyd just glared at her.

"I'm going to change my clothes…" Boyd walked to his room.

"I'm going to change my clothes too…" Ike walked to his room too.

"Ilyana is still asleep… I hope she gets better…" Mist's perky attitude turned into a worried attitude.

"Me too…" Mia looked at Ilyana then when she looked at the blue necklace her eyes were filled with anger. Her fist was shaking._ If I see that women face to face I'll make her regret that she ever gave Ilyana this necklace!_

……………………………………………..

It was the afternoon, Ilyana was still asleep, and Mia was still watching her. "Why won't you wake up?" Mia puts her head down on the table that was next to Ilyana's bed.

"Mia we have to go take care of top class berserkers and bandits…" Boyd was standing in the door way. Mia got up and walked to him. "She'll be alright…" Boyd placed his hand on her shoulder. Mia hugged him.

"I hope you are right…" Mia whispered. She stopped hugging then both of them ran to the mercenaries.

……………………………………….

It was a few hours later the mercenaries haven't came back yet. Ilyana was alone in the fort still sleeping.

_Ilyana wake up now! Your friends need your help! Find the courage with in and conquer the necklace's will use its energy but don't let it get you down!_ The voice sounded like the woman who gave the necklace.

_Ilyana please wake up! _

Ilyana woke up. "I must save them! But where are they!" Ilyana jumped out of her bed.

_Head west, there you'll find your friends. _This time it was the dragon from her dream. Ilyana listened to the voice in her head and ran to where her friends were.

………………………………………..

"This sucks…" Ike mumbled. All of them were trapped in cages like wild animals.

"Hahaha, we have defeated the Greil Mercenaries, the ones who defeated the King of Daein, Ashnard." Laughed the boss berserker, his hair was black, his eyes were brown and he was very muscular too…

"Well digging holes that are 19 feet deep and covering them up perfectly is cheating!" Calill said she was in the same cage as Ike and was standing right next to him too.

"Well it is not my fault all of you fell inside them!" The boss growled. His face was close to Calill's face.

Calill waved her hand up and down in front of her face and backed away. "Well not taking a breath mint is your fault, buster…"

"I like you, maybe I should spare your life and you could be my bride!" The boss said.

Calill freaked out. "OH GOD! NO! I RATHER DIE!" Calill wanted to cast a spell but they had her tome.

"Fine, but you don't know what you are missing gorgeous." The berserker turned away.

Calill's freaked face turned into a disgusted face. She walked next to Volke it was hard to get there since they were all squished together. "Volke, can you get us out of here?" Calill whispered to him.

"I can't because I can't move and if we weren't squished I'd get us out of here but the berserker would spill all my blood and lock the door again." He whispered back.

"Well there is no use into asking Sothe." Calill mumbled to herself.

Mia and Boyd were together. "I wonder if Ilyana has woken up yet…" Mia sighed. Boyd's eyes widen as he looked behind her. "What is wrong?"

"Ilyana has come…" He pointed to the purple-haired mage running to them to save the day.

"Boss look, a mage is coming!" A bandit informed. The boss looked at her when she arrived.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm part of the Greil Mercenaries and I want you to let them go!" She yelled at him.

"Hahaha, fat chance boys finish her off!" The bandits all were running towards her.

_Please blue necklace, don't backfire at me. I'm your user and I'm not afraid of your powers! _Ilyana's heart meant it then the blue necklace glowed except of glowing into a sky blue color it glowed into a snow white color. Ilyana suddenly smiled, her tense and bad feelings went away and courageous and happy feelings kicked in. "El Thunder!" Ilyana held both of her arms up in the air then a huge ball of electricity formed on her hands. Her friends' eyes glowed with amazement as they watched and all the bandits that were attacking her stopped dead in their tracks their eyes filled with fear.

Ilyana moved the ball in front of her. "GO, ATTACK THEM NOW!" The ball of electricity shot out of her hands and went straight to the bandits.

"AHH!" They screamed. Once the ball hit them the screaming stopped and the bandits were gone except for their boss.

"Alright Ilyana, you are the coolest!" Her friends cheered with amazement.

The berserker whistled then 4 dragon Laguz appeared then they transformed.

"Let's see if you could defeat us!" He threw his short axe at Ilyana, Ilyana stepped to the left side the axe ripped a part of her clothing that was next to the thread of the necklace. Then the thread broke a part and the necklace fell to the ground. Ilyana tried to pick it up but she was stopped by one of the dragons by his dragon breathe. Ilyana had to dodge it because if she didn't she would die. Then the dragon whipped its tail and it whacked the necklace away.

"Oh no!" Ilyana kept on dodging the berserker and his dragons' blows. _What am I going to do? _She thought for a moment, she is still filled with courage and she can feel the thunder dragon's presence around her. _I can beat them without the necklace! _

"Prepare to die!" The boss swung his axe at her Ilyana back flipped away from the axe and the axe just slammed the ground. The dragons were suddenly behind her and the berserker was close to her. "Surround her now!" The dragons surrounded her.

"Oh no, she'll be…" Mia sobbed.

"No she won't! Soren throw your El Wind tome to Ilyana and tell her to do that trick you accidentally did 2 weeks ago." Boyd told Soren who was next to him.

Soren gave a sneer. "Ilyana catch!" Soren threw his El Wind book to Ilyana. Ilyana saw it coming to her and she caught it! "Do that trick I accidentally did 2 weeks ago! You saw it right?"

"Yes!" Ilyana yelled. Ilyana gave a short jump. "El Wind!" She pointed the magic under her then the wind pushed her up very high. She landed on the cage that her friends were in.

"Good job!" Soren told her.

"Thank-you Soren!" Ilyana squeezed the book through the rails to Soren he grabbed it. Ilyana then jumped off the cage and ran away from it and then she focused on the dragon's presences. "El Thunder!" She screamed it out like she did in the dream. She glowed yellow and then the same circle appeared with lightning shooting out of it and forming the dragon. The mercenaries' eyes grew with more amazement. The dragon was complete and it was very huge and scary. The berserker and dragons froze. "GO ATTACK THEM NOW!" The dragon strikes them and it ends with a giant explosion!

The mercenaries were alright but they couldn't see if Ilyana was alright because of the smoke.

"Soren use your tome to blow the smoke away." Ike commanded.

"Alright, El Wind!" Soren's wind blew the smoke away.

They all gasped because of what they saw. The enemy was gone but Ilyana was lying down on the ground like she was dead… She was dusty and a little bit of blood was running down her mouth. Some of the girls started crying.

Mia cried the most. "Ilyana…" Mia sobbed. Ike rested his head on the rail he was really upset… Soren just looked at the purple mage sadly. Mia was crying very hard, Ilyana was like her best friend, Boyd wrapped his arms around her and Mia buried her face in his chest.

"Commander Ike, I'm hungry…" Ike looked at the person who said his name. It was Ilyana! She got up wiping the blood off her chin.

"Ilyana, you are alive!" Ike cheered. The rest looked at her with happiness.

"Huzzah!" They cheered.

"She is alive!" Mia and Boyd yelled.

Ilyana walked to them and opened the cage everybody ran out to compliment her. Ike, Boyd, Mia, Soren, and Tormod were the last ones.

"You were amazing!" Tormod said

"Thanks…" Ilyana responded.

"It is a good thing you watched me do that trick!" Soren said.

"That became very handy!" Ilyana cheered.

Mia hugged her. "I'm so happy that you are alive!"

"Mia you are squishing me!"

"Sorry!" Mia let her go.

"I saw you and Boyd hugging!" Ilyana said in a silly tone. Mia just blushed.

"We weren't really hugging we were so squished together that it looked like we were hugging!" Boyd explained. Mia was nodding in agreement.

"Hehe, come on let's go get you something to eat! You were great with out the necklace." Ike said.

"The necklace, the woman wanted it back!" Ilyana looked for it.

"Don't worry my friend, I have it right here." The woman walked to Ilyana. She was holding the necklace. "You have finally unlocked it! You won't need this anymore my friend."

"Thank-you for all your help!" Ilyana said.

"You are welcome now if you don't mind I'll be on my way."

"Wait who are you anyways?" Ike asked.

"My name is Aria. I help mages that doubt their selves." She then disappeared.

"A person who helps mages that doubt their selves." Ike mumbled to himself.

"Well she did a good job I don't doubt myself anymore!" Ilyana said.

"That is great." Ike responded.

"Let's go eat now!" Ilyana ran ahead the others followed her. Thanks to Aria, Ilyana doesn't doubt herself and she has unlocked her true strength.

End of Story


End file.
